Season 1
Season 1 of Digimon consists of 54 episodes. The season premiered on January August 14, 1999. Plot overview This is where you write about the general story in the season so far. A few sentences will be enough for starters. You can expand this section later. Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes # And So It Begins... # The Birth of Greymon # Garurumon # Biyomon Gets Firepower # Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker # Togemon in Toy Town # Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo # Evil Shows His Face # Subzero Ice Punch # A Clue from the Digi-Past # The Dancing Digimon # Digi-Baby Boom # The Legend of the DigiDestined # Departure for a New Continent # The Dark Network of Etemon # The Arrival of SkullGreymon # The Crest of Sincerity # The Piximon Cometh # The Prisoner of the Pyramid # The Earthquake of MetalGreymon # Home Away from Home # Forget About It # WereGarurumon's Diner # No Questions Please # Princess Karaoke # Sora's Crest of Love # Gateway to Home # It's All in the Cards # Return to Highton View Terrace # Almost Home Free # The Eighth Digivice # Gatomon Comes Calling # Out on the Town # The Eighth Child Revealed # Flower Power # City Under Siege # Wizardmon's Gift # Prophecy # The Battle for Earth # Enter the Dark Masters # Seasick and Tired # Under Pressure # Playing Games # Trash Day # The Ultimate Clash # Etemon's Comeback Tour # Ogremon's Honor # My Sister's Keeper # The Crest of Light # Joe's Battle # The Crest of Friendship # Piedmon's Last Jest # Now Apocalymon # The Fate of Two Worlds Image gallery Digi 1.jpeg|And So It Begins... Digi 2.png|The Birth of Greymon Digi 3.jpeg|Garurumon Digi 4.jpeg|Biyomon Gets Firepower Digi 5.jpg|Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker Digi 6.jpeg|Togemon in Toy Town Digi 7.jpg|Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo Digi 8.jpeg|Evil Shows His Face Digi 9.png|Subzero Ice Punch Digi 10.jpg|A Clue from the Digi-Past Digi 11.jpg|The Dancing Digimon Digi 12.jpg|Digi-Baby Boom Digi 13.jpg|The Legend of the DigiDestined Digi 14.jpg|Departure to a New Continent Digi 15.jpeg|The Dark Network of Etemon Digi 16.jpg|The Arrival of SkullGreymon Digi 17.jpg|The Crest of Sincerity Digi 18.jpg|The Piximon Cometh Digi 19.jpg|The Prisoner of the Pyramid Digi 20.jpeg|The Earthquake of MetalGreymon Digi 21.jpg|Home Away from Home Digi 22.jpg|Forget About It Digi 23.jpg|WereGarurumon's Diner Digi 24.jpg|No Questions Please Digi 25.jpeg|Princess Karaoke Digi 26.jpg|Sora's Crest of Love Digi 27.jpg|Gateway to Home Digi 28.jpg|It's All in the Cards Digi 29.jpg|Return to Highton View Terrace Digi 30.jpg|Almost Home Free Digi 31.jpg|The Eighth Digivice Digi 32.png|Gatomon Comes Calling Digi 33.jpg|Out On the Town Digi 34.jpeg|The Eighth Child Revealed Digi 35.jpeg|Flower Power Digi 36.jpeg|City Under Siege Digi 37.jpg|Wizardmon's Gift Digi 38.jpeg|Prophecy Digi 39.jpg|The Battle for Earth Digi 40.png|Enter the Dark Masters Digi 41.jpg|Seasick and Tired Digi 42.jpeg|Under Pressure Digi 43.jpg|Playing Games Digi 44.jpg|Trash Day Digi 45.jpg|The Ultimate Clash Digi 46.jpg|Etemon's Comeback Tour Digi 47.jpg|Ogremon's Honor Digi 48.png|My Sister's Keeper Digi 49.jpg|The Crest of Light Digi 50.jpeg|Joe's Battle Digi 51.png|The Crest of Friendship Digi 52.jpeg|Piedmon's Last Jest Digi 53.png|Now Apocalymon Digi 54.jpg|The Fate of Two Worlds | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Tai Category:Episodes Focusing on Matt Category:Episodes Focusing on Sora Category:Episodes Focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes Focusing on Mimi Category:Episodes Focusing on Joe Category:Episodes Focusing on T.K. Category:Episodes Focusing on Kari Category:Episodes Focusing on Gennai Category:Devimon Saga Category:Etemon Saga Category:Myotismon Saga Category:Dark Masters Saga Category:Apocalymon Saga Category:Episodes with Reformed Digimon Category:Episodes with Debut Digimon Category:Episodes with Debut Digivolutions Category:Episodes with Debut Crest Activations Category:Episodes Foucsing on the Dgidestined Category:Episodes with Sacrifices Category:Champion Digivolution Debuts